Themeparks and Scary Rides
by URxGORGEx
Summary: What happens when Team Austin decide to visit the theme park for the day? Will Austin get Ally over her fears? Will Austin get over his feelings? Do Trish and Dez sense whats going on or will they stay oblivious to whats going on?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Sonic Boom. Trish had decided to find another job and Dez and Austin had broken another keyboard and trumpet whilst Ally was writing another great hit for Austin. "Hey guys!" Austin suddenly said, "We should do something fun for the day. Anyone got suggestions?" Ally and Trish shrugged. "I heard there's a theme park pretty close to here, why don't we go there?" Dez piped up. They all grinned except for Ally. Austin noticed and walked over to her, casually slinging his arm around her neck. "What's wrong?"He asked her. Ally shrugged and turned away ignoring the question. "Ally?" She turned to answer and mumbled, "I'm kind of scared of theme parks." Austin fake gasped a quick,"WHAT! How can someone be scared of theme parks? Ally, come on loads of people are scared of theme parks but I'll help you get over your fear. We all will, wont we guys!" The other two mumbled a 'yes' as they ran outside and into Dez's red convertible. "How come I've got more brains than this doofus yet I can't get a licence?" Trish moaned. Austin and Ally laughed but Dez looked hurt. "Hey, I'm not a doofus!"

Austin laughed again and said to Trish, "It's 'cos you drive at 60 Miles per Hour everywhere and when you get out the instructor's face is green and he throws up. Plus me and Ally can't drive you anywhere 'cos we haven't got our licenses either." Trish just huffed and turned away.

"We're here!" Dez trilled, flourishing his arms out to emphasise his point. "Wow!" everyone gasped. The theme park was HUGE with magnificent iron gates and you could see all the different coloured rollercoaster's over the top of it. Ally began to shake and Austin gripped her hand. She smiled half-heartedly at him in thanks.

"Do we have to go in?"She asked her friends, "'Cos I can just wait you know for a couple of hours out here and there is a takeout shop around the corner. I can look after myself well and if I get bored I'm sure I'll find my way back if I need anything. Plus, you guys will be out in a short space of time so I think I'll just wait." Austin rolled his eyes at her babbling and took her hand, gently giving it a reassuring squeeze. "How are you going to face your fears if you don't go in?" She sighed knowing he was right and gave him a hug before mumbling a 'you're right' and he gave her a warm smile in return. "I know."

"Let's go in," Trish said after smacking Dez and showing him how to use the ticket booth. She gave the tickets to Austin and he shoved them into his back pocket before the four friends joined hands and walked through the now open gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: Thanks for whoever reviewed. **** . Anyways, sorry if my updates are all over the place 'cos in the UK school just started 3 weeks ago so we are trying to remember previous work and learn new stuff sooo we got a lot of homework **** . Anyways on with the story!**

Ally cowered back in shock. Wow! There were a lot of rides in this place. She nervously straightened her shorts and tried to make a run for it. Austin pulled her back and flourished his arms.

"THIS is what you call a theme park!"

He dragged Ally and Trish to the food stalls whilst Dez just hopped along. Yes hopped. "I'm hungry let's get some food," Austin said ordering a couple of hotdogs for the gang. They devoured them and ran towards the rides. Ally called them back.

"You guys are going to get sick if your food isn't fully digested." She scolded and they turned to the mini games like 'Hook a Duck' to get started.

Austin bounded to the stall whilst Ally reeled back in fear. "What's wrong?"Trish asked. "I had a bad experience with a game like this on. Once, my dad took me to this game and a little boy was next to me having his turn. He had gum on the end of the hood and of course, when he flicked the rod the wrong way, it ended up in my hair. It pulled a whole chunk out and I had to wear a giant hair band until it grew back. Everyone called me names, it was _horrible_."

Austin took her hand and led her slowly back to the stall and paid for a turn. "Who said you would have to get stuck in anything this time. Look, I'll show you how."

He gently led her in front of him and put his hands around her waist taking the rod from her hand and joining his with it. Ally blushed scarlet and felt butterflies in her stomach. Austin pulled their hands back and flicked the rod into the pool of water and catching a duck. He looked underneath it and found a red sticker. "We have a WINNER." The store owner shouted .

"YAY!" Ally shouted. They were allowed to choose one of the big prizes and chose a large 'Me To You' Teddy bear to share. "Look you did it Ally!" Austin said and then continued, "I think we are all digested now." He led them to the big rides and Ally gripped his hands tightly but whispered "I promised you guys I'll get over my fears."

They all grinned until Austin spotted a _very_ tall water ride and dragged them to it.

"We're starting on _that_ one." He pointed to it. The whole group smirked except for Ally.

She whimpered.

"Come on Ally for me?" Austin pleaded.

"For you." Ally confirmed. " I mean you guys" She added when she saw Trish's pointed look.

Dez just looked confused. Hopeless as usual!

**AN: I don't own anything except for the idea. Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: Hey this is my first proper fic so be nice please! Lol. So I decided to be nice and give another chapter! :)

Ally groaned as they got closer and closer to the ride. It was called 'Ultimate Splash Attack!'. She started trembling so hard that Austin thought she was getting ill so he asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine." Ally lied through her teeth. Austin sighed and turned her around and gave her a hug. "I won't make you go through this if you honestly don't want to."

"No, it's ok I want to get over my fears of theme parks!"she replied.

They headed into the line which was surprisingly short. Ally could only plead for them to go back when they got to the front of the Que.

"Come on Ally," Austin said,"theres no going back now!"

Trish and Dez got into the first boat and Ally and Austin got into the second.

As soon as they got in, she wrapped her tiny hand around his bigger one and made him promise he would'nt let go. He promised and the ride started.

I screamed even though we were not even going anywhere yet. The door had just closed behind us and it was pitch black.

Ally whimpered as a resounding splash was heard from Trish and Dez's boat. She held Austin for the life of her and he smirked holding her close to his chest.

She went red and Austin chuckled, knowing what she looked like even though he couldn't see her.

The boat shuddered and it began to move. Ally screamed and ducked further under Austin's arm. She was almost on his lap!

The boat tipped slightly and Ally shrieked. Austin frowned and sat Ally properly on his lap. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. The boat splashed slightly and she mumbled,"it's alright," to herself. Austin's arms went around her back and a couple of people went,"aww," behind opened her eyes to say that they were not a couple but closed them shut again tightly when she realised that they were going up a hill. She started to shake and Austin put her head up slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Just remember that."

She believed him and told him so. The boat began to tip and she screamed again.

"Austin please save me." she whispered to him, clutching him to her and wrapping her legs tighter around his body as she was sitting on his lap.

"I will, I promise!" Austin replied.

Just then, the boat tipped and they fell down the 20ft slope.

They splashed and Ally shrieked. They were soaking! She opened her eyes and looked back at Austin. Even he was breathing heavily.

"Did you find it scary like me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was scary but you kind of stopped my blood circulation when you were grabbing me.

"Ummm, yeah, sorry about that!"Ally blushed.

"It's fine." Austin chuckled,"let's go find Trish and Dez. I bet they're near the candy stalls knowing Dez."

They laughed and continued through the theme park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: Hey my lovely reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to queenc1 for reviewing first on every chapter. Enjoy! Wait! I don't own Austin and Ally :( or R5 Crazy 4 U.

The partners found Trish and Dez by the food stalls just as Austin had predicted. They dragged them back to the rides and looked for what to go on next.

"Please don't take me on anything else scary, Austin,please!"Ally begged,"I'll love you forever. Pleeease!"

Austin smirked,"really?"

"Huh?"

"N...nothing..."

Trish smirked but Dez just looked lost. As usual.

"Sure Ally but that was a REALLY scary ride. It's gonna go slower from there." Austin grinned.

"Fine by me. But NO more too scary rides. K?"Ally said,"pinky swear?"

"K"Austin laughed he was one of the only people who got to see Ally's childish side.

He saw a flyer on the wall and shouted that they HAD to sign up.

"What's it for?"Ally asked.

"A singing competition for duo acts."Austin replied.

"A..and y...you want ME to audition with you?"Ally asked.

"Yup!"he said, popping the letter 'p'.

"I don't think I can."Ally replied hesitantly.

"Pleeeaaasee? For me?"he asked using his puppy dog face at her. She tried to look away but found herself agreeing,"for you "she concluded, nodding but never noticed Trish smirking.

"They sooo like each other!" Trish said to Dez. He looked at her and then back at them thinking,"Yeah I think they do," Dez said. Trish nodded, pleased with herself for making the nut job understand something. "You think I should shoot them with my bow and arrow?" he asked, pulling a model cupids bow and arrow out of his backpack. Trish just slapped him up the head and sighed,"where did his mom go wrong?" He just looked offended and marched off to Austin and Ally just before they went on to stage.

"Just look me in the eyes, not anyone else and you'll be fine!"Austin said. Ally nodded, believing him. "ok"

They walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild, instantly recognising Austin. Ally shook with fear and Austin grabbed ahold of her hand. "Look at me,"he instructed gently causing her tummy to go funny again,"you can do it!" She nodded and the band began to play Crazy 4 U, their latest song.

Ally:

I played it safe

I kept my foot up on the brake

I never really took a chance at life

And didn't live for today

And then boy I met you

Opened my eyes to something new

You set me free like no one else and got me acting the fool

Austin:

Don't you know you changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right

Yeahhh

Both:

You got my heart beat pumpin'

And it's goin' insane

You got me jumping outta aeroplanes

Woah

And that's whyyy

I'm crazy it's true,

Hey!

Crazy 4 u

Yo got me base jump living

And I can't look down you know you short circuit my brain

Woah

I can't lie

I'm crazy it's true

Hey!

Crazy 4 u

Austin:

Midnight dipping in the pool

Ally:

Or sneaking out upon the roof

Austin:

You're unpredictable

And girl that's what

That's what I love about you!

They both got so into the song that they started dancing together on stage, still holding hands.

"Awww!" the crowd cheered and the two of them blushed.

Since they were the last to perform, the judge announced the winner straight away.

They won!

And, Ally got over her stage fright!

AN: not the end if the story! Review please! Sorry for not updating in a while!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

AN: thanks ever so much for all the lovely reviews. They were wonderful aww! I don't own Austin and Ally. Back to the story:

Ally jumped up and down screaming in excitement behind stage. Austin was trying to calm her down. "We won!"she kept shouting.

"I know"he kept replying. It was like she was on a high! She kinda was because Austin had fed her a lot of candy floss and lollipops so that she would be pumped to do the competition. Maybe he fed her a little too much.

"What in the world did you do to her Austin?"Trish bellowed.

"N...nothing! Just fed her a little candy!"Austin shot back.

"WHAT!"

"She's not allowed candy?"Austin asked confused.

"No! You know why Ally is so perfect? Her parents wanted the role model child. She wasn't allowed fizzy drinks or candy except for birthday parties or christmas which is only three times a year as she only went to her own party and mine."

Austin's POV (tell me if you like the POV idea if not, I'll stay in third person.)

Wow! Ally had a messed up childhood! Who's parents don't let them have candy at least once a week for a treat like mine did? No wonder she's on a sugar high. I feel so bad now, she might get diabetes. OMG, she might get diabetes!

"Ally, Ally honey come here." I called out to her as if she were a child.

"Hmmm Austin?" she replied, finishing off her third bucket of candy floss,"you know, I really love you for giving me candy!" She twirled a finger round a lock of her chocolate curly hair whilst smiling at me and biting her lip, unknowingly driving me crazy. Yeah, I had a crush on her and just realised it today.

Or maybe she did know.

She stepped up to me, grinning deviously, well as much as a kind of drunk person could. "I meant it when I said I love you, you know."

"What! Sure Ally, whatever you say, your kinda not in-charge of your senses right now and-" I began only to be cut off by her pink sugary lips pressing against mine. I relaxed into the kiss not aware anymore of anything around me. I put my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck tugging on the strands at the nape. I heard a wolf whistle from Dez and clapping coming from Trish. I opened my eyes, not noticing I closed them and found myself staring into her chocolate brown orbs. Not resisting the urge, I pecked her lips again. It wasn't MY fault, they just tasted like candy floss and coke.

Then, she blacked out.

Ally's POV:

I woke up to find myself looking into Austin's pretty eyes. They were hazel, a mixture of a light brown and khaki green.

"What happened?" I asked my three best buddies.

"Ummm, you kinda blacked out after making out with Austin." Dez said.

"I WHAT!?"

Austin blushed scarlet and Trish looked pissed.

"We were gonna go easy on her doofus." Trish sighed, kicking Dez where the sun don't shine. He groaned and ran off to the boys toilets.

"Yeah, it was because Austin fed you candy so you went a bit cuckoo on us."Trish explained making gestures to explain what she was going on about. "No way, really? I kissed AUSTIN? I wish I could remember what it was like."I added the the last sentence quietly to myself but of course Trish had to hear with my luck. "WHAT?"

"Nothing!" I said defensively.

"That WAS something, excuse us!"she added to Austin who looked clueless, poor guy. I would too if someone just kissed you for no reason.

"You like Austin?" Trish asked.

"No! Well kinda," I mumbled. After squeezing every ounce of truth outta me, she told me I had to tell him.

"No!"I said immediately.

"You have to Ally. I saw the way he looked at you when you kissed. He don't like you, he LOVES you." she insisted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, but if he laughs in my face, I'll blame it on you! Then, I'll deny if and pretend it was a joke," I replied sulkily. We walked back to Austin and he still looked puzzled. I took a deep breath and said to him, "Austin I like-"

"Go on," he encouraged.

"-tuna fish" I finished hopelessly.

"Ummm, ok?"he said uncertainly.

Trish sighed and told him I liked him, shocking him even more.

"Ally, I love you too!" Austin said. I jumped up and into his arms.

"Well, that's a relief!" Trish said and I glared at her happy that Austin feels the same but angry that she had to be the one that told him, even though I was glad she did.

AN:I will do probably 1 or 2 more chapters. Tell in your reviews whether I should do a sequel or another different story.


	6. AN

Hey not an update bur I think this story can story shouldsend here I'm gonna write a new one cus I've got awesome idea. Please read it wen its out and maybe I'll write asequel for this. Review and PM me ur ideas.


End file.
